Les devoirs d'Hermione
by lacrevette35
Summary: TRADUCTION de THAT ONE CONDITION. Draco Malefoy regarde Hermione Granger faire ses devoirs; Mais est-ce vraiment ces devoirs?


Salut tout le monde!

Ca fais longtemps que je n'ai rien posté, mais cette histoire je la trouve tellement mignonne que je n'ai pas pu m'empecher de la traduire. Avec l'accord de **That One Condition** evidemment!

J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire autant qu'à moi. Si vous souhaitez la lire en VO, elle est dans mes favoris sous le titre "**Hermione's homework**".

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR et l'idée de l'histoire est à That One Condition.

Bonne lecture.

Lacrevette35

* * *

**Les devoirs d'Hermione.**

Hermione était dans une situation fâcheuse. Elle avait un coup de cœur, un très gros, pour la mauvaise personne. Elle faisait ses devoirs (la veille du jour où elle devait les rendre, ce qui devrait vous prouver à quel point elle était désespérée) dans la bibliothèque. Ou du moins elle essayait. Elle était en fait entrain de regarder distraitement son parchemin vierge. Au final, elle trempa sa plume dans de l'encre rouge et commença à écrire.

Les raisons pour lesquelles je ne peux pas avoir Draco Malefoy

Par : Hermione Jane Granger

1. Il est à Serpentard.

2. Harry et Ron ne le supporte pas.

3. Il sort avec Pansy. La dégoûtante face de bouledogue néanderthal qu'elle est.

4. Il est superbe. Je suis quelconque.

5. Il me déteste.

Ca n'était pas une liste très détaillé c'est vrai, mais Hermione avait eu une dure journée et était très fatiguée.

0*0*0*0*0*0

Draco regardait Hermione faire ses devoirs. La lumière des bougies reflétant sur se cheveux marrons et ses yeux perdu dans le vague.

« A quoi pense-t-elle ? » Se demandait-il.

Il était venu à la bibliothèque pour s'éloigner de Pansy.

« Je l'ai plaqué hier et c'est comme si je ne l'avais jamais fait. L'insupportable, autoritaire, vache… »

Pansy ne viendrait jamais vérifier à la bibliothèque. Quelle utilité aurait-elle d'un livre de toute façon ?

Hermione leva son regard du parchemin, des larmes commençant à se former dans ses yeux marrons.

Draco pâlit un peu plus (si possible) et regarda ailleurs.

« Pourquoi pleure-t-elle ? Que peut-il y avoir comme problème ? »

Il décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et marcha vers elle.

— Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Hermione leva la tête. Ses yeux était froid et clair.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malefoy ?

Il clignota des yeux. Sa bouche reprenant son habituelle sourire narquois.

— Rien. J'ai juste pensé que tu t'étais coupé avec du papier. Je ne peux pas laisser ton sang sale colorer nos livres, tu comprends.

— Oui, je comprends. Tu aimes simplement voir les gens malheureux, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu fais remarquer leurs défauts aux autres parce que tu en as beaucoup toi même. N'est-il pas vrai, la Fouine ?

Hermione se leva, attrapa ses livres et sortit précipitamment.

Draco resta là pendant un minute, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait juste de se passer. Il prit le parchemin qu'elle avait oublié et l'ouvrit.

0*0*0*0*0*0

Quinze minutes plus tard, et Hermione était effondrée, dans la salle commune, sur le canapé. Elle était encore entrain de pleurer. « Pourquoi est-ce que je le traite comme ça ? C'est pas étonnant qu'il me déteste autant ! Mon dieu je déteste pleurer ! » et d'autres pensées de ce genre étaient dans sa tête. Quelqu'un frappa sur le portrait de la Grosse Dame, ce qui n'était pas la plus brillante des idées, car ça la réveilla.

— Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas rester dans votre partie du château ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton perçant.

Draco sursauta. Il était dans ses pensées avant que cette satanée Grosse Dame lui crie dessus. Ces pensées était comme celle là :

« Et si elle ne m'aimait pas réellement ? Et si ça n'était qu'un de ses plans pour me rendre stupide ? Elle a toujours été intelligente…Bien ! Et puis si c'est une blague, , je ne la laisserais pas me perturber. Après tout j'adore l'attention. »

Hermione s'assit, s'essuya les yeux et alla ouvrir le passage du portrait. Malefoy se tenait là, étrangement embarrassé. .

— Je peux t'aider pour quelque chose Malefoy ? Demanda Hermione brutalement.

— Non. J'ai juste pensé que tu aimerais avoir ton devoir. Tu vois, tu l'as oublié à la bibliothèque.

— Hmm, merci, bonne nuit alors. Et avec ça elle ferma le portrait.

Elle s'assit de nouveau sur le canapé et ouvrit le parchemin.

Les raisons pour lesquelles je ne peux pas avoir Draco Malefoy.

Par : Hermione Jane Granger _**et Draco Malefoy**_

1. Il est à Serpentard. _**C'est vrai. Mais comment peux-tu tenir ça contre moi ? De plus, Serpentard n'est pas une mauvaise maison. Tu ne lui as juste jamais donner une seule chance.**_

2. Harry et Ron ne le supporte pas. _**Bon, je ne le supporte pas non plus. Mais je suis sure que l'on peut tous s'habituer les uns aux autres si on essaie vraiment. Je peux être convenable tu sais. Je suis un Malefoy. En plus, peut-être qu'un jour, Potter et moi, on pourra se serrer la main, pendant qu'un cochon passera en volant devant la fenêtre.**_

3. Il sort avec Pansy. La dégoûtante face de bouledogue néanderthal qu'elle est. _**En fait je me suis séparé de Pansy. Et je n'aurais pas pu dire mieux moi-même**_

4. Il est superbe. Je suis quelconque. _**Hermione, tu es tout sauf quelconque. Tu n'as pas idée de la façon dont les garçons parlent de toi. J'entends des choses tu sais. Au passage, tu devrais probablement refusé toutes invitations que Blaise te donne impliquant un placard, une salle de classe vide ou la salle sur demande. **_

5. Il me déteste. _**Tu ne pourrais pas être plus loin de la vérité. Tu devrais soigner tes problèmes de confiance en toi ma chère. Tu as toujours été la sorcière la plus brillante de notre année, et pourtant tu n'es pas capable de voir ce que tu vaux. Aimerais-tu te joindre à moi demain pour le petit-déjeuner ? Peut-être pourrais-je t'aider à réaliser à quel point tu es unique. Oui c'est ringard mais néanmoins… vrai.**_

Hermione lut le parchemin une deuxième fois. Etait-il sérieux ? Ou était-ce juste une mauvaise blague ? Elle se rappela comment il la regardait en allant la voir à la bibliothèque, et comment il la regardait de l'autre coté du passage du portrait, et ne pouvait pas se convaincre de croire que tout était inventé. Elle plia son parchemin et le mit dans sa poche.

0*0*0*0*0*0

Hermione descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin avec un sourire énorme. Elle regarda autour d'elle et s'assit avec ses amis.

Ron et Luna se tenaient la main tout comme Harry et Ginny. Ils la regardèrent vivement, heureux de voir qu'elle semblait plus heureuse ce jour là. Elle regarda Draco, de l'autre coté de la Grande Salle, Qui la regardait interrogatif. Il était très nerveux. Tout ce qu'il avait pour lui faire croire qu'elle l'aimait aussi, c'était cette liste. Comment pouvait-il savoir si c'était vrai ou pas ?

« Evidemment qu'elle m'aime ! Tout les autres filles le font. Mais elle n'est pas toutes les autres filles… »

Hermione se leva après avoir dis bonjour à ses amis et se dirigea directement vers Draco. Elle s'assit face à lui à la table des Serpentards.

— Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour le petit déjeuner ?

Draco prit sa main pendant que toute la grande salle les regardait. Et pour certaines raisons, il espérait qu'ils retournent tous à leur propre petit-déjeuner.

* * *

Voilà c'était une histoire que je trouve toute mimi!

Hésitez pas à laisser une review que je puisse dire à That one Condition ce que vous en pensez.

Biz

lacrevette35

PS: Désolée si ça parait tassé mais Fanfiction fait que d'effacer mes espaces entre les lignes.


End file.
